


Drabbles: Hunter x Hunter

by factorielle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle





	1. Art of Starting Over

Counting out loud obviously doesn't work the first time or the fifth, so Killua quickly loses any notion of subtlety and asks.

'Excuse me, can you _count_?'

'Three Licences,' she answers blankly, and shuts the door in his face as the words 'do you know who I _am_?' die on his lips.

In these parts a Zaoldyeck should naturally get a train all to himself, but 'Killua' has no right to anything.

Oh well. A year isn't that long to wait when you're having fun, and in the meantime Gon will just have to share his bed.


	2. His Own Pace

They'd come, learned and left in a matter of months, and he was left standing still as they moved on and disappeared. He was still there, scraping a victory at a time, when they came back as Single Hunters to "make easy money and get some rest", breezed up and became Floor Masters within two weeks of their arrival and three hours of each other before leaving yet again.

He never lost his drive before, and thought he never would - but every time they appear the tantalizing image of their genius makes not giving up that little bit harder.


	3. Housekeeping Romance

Reliable sources such as romance novels and movies gave Shalnark some hints as to how to dispose of a rival : protect her against enemies, but she's perfectly able to protect herself. Impress her with exceptional abilities, but anyone worth noticing has those. Surprise her, but she lives in a world of perpetual surprise. If all else fails defeat him in battle, but it means fighting her and the rules forbid it.

Normal methods only work for normal people, he knows - still, even with their distorted standards, it's a bit disheartening to always come second to a vacuum cleaner.


	4. A Different Kind of Cruelty

Some of them are strong, they have to admit. Those are slowing them down, and the others, who know what they are being hunted for, know to remain calm in the face of death, making the task that much more difficult.

Pakunoda is last to report, with the information that only one is left, hidden in the woods. Feitan is already about to rush and find him when Kuroro stops him.

"Let him live for now," he says with a shrug.

After all, they've got all the scarlet jewels they want, and future entertainment is always to be valued.


	5. Seeking Approval

Two years ago he was told that he still smelled like Gon - maybe by now their scents are so interwoven that no amount of water or scrubbing could separate them, like a signal to the world that only the most skilled can perceive but is there regardless. Something that indicates they function as a pair, even in those rare occasions when circumstances set them apart.

With any luck, when they finally get to famous, elusive Ging Freecs, that is what he will notice on Killua - the scent of his son's constant presence, and not that of blood too easily spilt.


End file.
